themaskfandomcom-20200213-history
The mask of loki
The Mask of Loki is a mystical and powerful ancient artefact designed and created by Loki, the Norse God of mischief. The mask is said to possess all powers of Loki himself, these powers are known to be based in Reality Warping based in Toonforce. Although it’s very useless on its own, the Mask requires a host (human or animal) to merge with it. The mask has symbiotic characteristics as it merges with a host and fulfils their deepest desires, the known is that it releases someone’s deep and most wanted personality. Origin In the original comics, the mask was created by an unknown tribe in Africa, using African ancient techniques that use a magic which of whom use the mask have the fictional reality magic and physical imperviousness. In the film, the mask was created around the end of the fourth century and the beginning of the century five by Loki, the Norse god of mischief, in the northern lands of Europe in Asgard and supposedly of Scandinavian origin. Some texts of Loki describe him as a night god, which matches the Mask perfectly as it only works at night and stops with the dawning of the sun. However the mythical story behind its creation in movie appears to be open to interpretation, some say Loki was banished into the Mask and it is he who is let loose when the Mask is worn, this theory however has its problems as each Mask wearer is unique as the person wearing it and follows their own personal desires rather than that of Loki’s. Another theory is that Loki created the Mask himself and imbued it with his own powers; he tossed it down to Earth to cause terror and chaos among the humans. This theory too has its problems as why would Loki allow the human to gain an equal footing against him or other gods, and why does the Masks wearer gain far more than just the shape shifting abilities and other powers that Loki is capable of realize. No have texts describe Loki being able to pull objects from nowhere, nor the ability to warp reality to his will, if he had those powers, Odin could not easily have exiled him from the godly realm in Asgard. So there appears to be no satisfactory, sound theory behind its creation and the point is still up for debate. But these powers demonstrated by the mask in the movie should be more basic and simple powers of Loki as he has other types of powers. In the animated series, the mask was supposedly created around of the century eleven in Nordic lands of Europe, but the creator of it is actually unknown, and this version of the mask is considered one of the world's most powerful objects. Appearance <"mso-fareast-font-family:"ＭＳ 明朝"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast;text-shadow:auto;mso-ansi-language:EN">The appearance and the design of the mask are in fact quite different in the original comics, in the movie and in the animated series. In the original comics, she is a Voodoo mask made of jade with cracks of oval shape with red eyes, nose and mouth closed. In the film, she is an old wooden mask of Viking type and Scandinavian origin, having the top straight horizontal line with wide vertical stripes on the surface and cracks of dull dark green wood (in official movie version adapted for the comics, the color is light brown), having three small holes (two for the eyes and one for the mouth) and with a piece of metal painted brass with dark green and lies between the nose and the eye holes with four metal spherical points and a fifth spherical spot with a letter "L" in the Center, located at the top of the metal part where stand the forehead (in the official film version adapted for the comics, is replaced by one more simple metal spherical point instead of the letter "L"). In the animated series, the mask is a combination of the two designs of the original comics and the film, having a more oval and being made of wood with vertical stripes and light brown color (the same common color of good quality wood), with three small holes (two for the eyes and one for the mouth) and with a piece of metal painted in grey color, getting between the nose and the eyes and having five small metal spherical points). The three versions have symbiotic characteristics and usually leave small tentacles from the edges of the mask when it is placed on the face or is close enough on the face of the user (whether human or animal) and covers his or her head completely, connecting with the facial features (eyes, nose and mouth), distorting, deforming and tightening the face and head during the transformation, causing pain in the user (both during the transformation, as the mask is removed from the face). After of merge and transform the user (the user transformation is completed in the film and animated series usually becoming in a mini tornado, identical to the character Taz Mania of Looney Tunes or cover the user's body in a cloud of black smoke in the case of bad people, and the transformations always are accompanied by with loud noises and flashes of thunder and lightning, sometimes showing the skeleton), he or she shall be with the head and the face completely in bright green color (certain users can be transformed with the whole hair covered or not by the material of the mask), ears covered by the material of the mask and is with large teeth, completely white and shiny, as well as change the basic clothing according to the personality of each, for a more suitable for the desired personality and darling of the user. Personality The mask by itself has no will, soul, spirit or its own personality (in the original comics version, she has a will of its own, so much so that those who use it are called Big Head and she sometimes talks to the user when it is placed on the face). However, once she is placed and being a magical object, the mask turns who use according to the ulterior motives of the mind and the deepest feelings of the heart that the user even does not know or has normally. The mask transforms him or her in an alter ego (both the body and the soul), based on the desired personality within that person's subconscious, bringing out their desires, dreams, joys, repressed feelings and deepest needs and interiors, amplify them and finally put the user's alter ego in control of decision-making with absolutely no high control and possible psychological inhibitions imposed by society, seeking pleasure without personal pain in manner very exaggerated and reach your goals most desired without fear of the consequences. These various from person to person and how the personality he or she are currently at the moment, as well as that person is even good or bad in both mind and heart. This is always dangerous, as the user rarely keeps his morale or even basic decency by using the mask and is affected by its influence (either for good or for evil), which can lead even the deaths as a result of the desires of the user (mainly with bad people by using the mask, as these people are evil by nature and has no social inhibitions or do not comply with the laws and authorities, having more control over their actions). It also feeds off of the darker impulses in a person’s psyche, like rage, anger, mischief, jealousy, lust and others, and the Mask makes the person act on them. They become a personification and also a slave of their inner, primitive desires. The engine that makes the mask work is the most basic desires of a person (not confuse inner desires of the mind with desires of the heart), which are the need to eat, drink, play, defend yourself, and so on. In other words, the wishes and feelings of the user that you are currently using that are more especially the selfish desires of each one. There are several differences in the three versions: In the original comics, the characters who wore the mask turn into dangerous and cruel antiheroes with ultra-violent tendencies, even if this is not the original intention of the user, because this version of the mask has a will own and control the user, combining their will with the personality of the user that are using this version of mask. In the movie and in the animated version, the user is only in fact violent due to their own current personality is very bad, the nature of the thoughts and feelings of the person, if he or she is as good or bad with other people on a daily basis and always varying the degree of dangerousness that he or she usually has, since these two versions of the mask has no will of its own. In the animated series, the alter ego of the user almost always refers to himself in the third person, as if it were a separate personality from the original varies from person to person and is almost always on the basis of mischief (except in the case of the villains and bad people). Powers and Abilites The mask gives him or her various powers and abilities, increased skills of those that the user already has naturally and they are all just limited to the mind and the imagination of the user, being the main source of the powers of the mask all based on manipulation of the manufactures of reality in the style Toonforce. The Toonforce is the term for a kind of power generally used for comedy. Due to that the mask makes the minds of users, he or she act as wacky characters of cartoons, of the type that are not meant to be taken seriously (at least, far less seriously than other characters who act with integrity and in accordance with their personalities and their current ideas, thoughts, and feelings) and his skills are often inconsistent to the point of being able to do what he or she want, however, that is funny or weird. Examples are walking in midair and not fall until you look to down, or paint a tunnel on a wall or fence or mountain and then pass through the tunnel painted even though it is not really there. And even ridiculous things well as sending someone to the real and physical world or stop a show, movie, or entire cartoon series by destroying the film. This force is also known as the Kingdom of Animation, which uses the principles of animation, the Acme Law (used in cartoons with characters from Looney Tunes, for example), the logic of caricature, cartoon physics and physics Toon. So, the powers that have the mask are basically all these here: #'Manipulation of the Manufactures of Reality (Reality Warping) in Toonforce Style - The Main Source of the Powers of the Mask' (Comic Cartoon Level: Change the reality around you with manifestation of objects that appear mysteriously, meaning "out of nowhere", change of clothes, handling the physical form of the user and the world around them in a superhuman extension, but for comic effects, funny, weird, fun, humorous and exaggerated); #'Super Speed' (Supersonic Level: Leaving a blur when it moves in this speed, reaction time to dodge bullets from firearms or attacks using the speed of sound and run at a speed of approximately 344 meters per second or 1.235 kilometers per hour); #'Super Strength' (Class 100 Level: Being able to lift 100 tons or more on their heads and varies of user-to-user); #'Super Durability' (City-Block Level: Able to survive an explosion powerful enough to destroy a block an entire city and being almost completely immune to attacks from enemies); #'Super Stamina' (Very High Level: The user never shows fatigue or getting breathless); #'Regeneration' (Dimensional Level: Making him or her effectively indestructible and able to regenerate while your consciousness exists in the physical world, regenerating from even other dimensions); #'Increased Intelligence' (Insane Level: With the loss of sanity, inhibitions and self-control. Depending on the personality, ideas, thoughts and mind and heart); #'Transformation and Metamorphosis' (Imaginary Level: Including elasticity, self-transmutation, duplication, biological manipulation and change of size, in addition to having the ability to turn others to disguise); #'Amplification and Increased Natural Powers and Abilities' (Varied Depending on the Individual Level: Negative and neutralize many or almost all negative effects of any kind of power or natural ability that the user has due the effects of regenerative abilities in the mask and increase the benefits of these same natural powers and abilities in up to ten times more than normal); #'Power Handling and Energy Manipulation' (Dimensional Level: Being able to use any type of energy attack, imaginary power, techniques or any other type of energy by the rules imposed by the unusual sense, limited only by the mind and the imagination of the thoughts of the user); The mask has weaknesses, which are when it is removed by the user or by other factors, circumstances or other people or events that remove the face of someone or having the user been unconscious with an impact or attack strong enough to make loses the senses and making the mask face go out alone, he or she come back to normal, without the powers of the mask. Also almost never used all the total maximum capacity of the powers of the mask, since that it depends and varies of user-to-user. In the version of the film, the mask is helpless and dead during the daylight and comic versions or in the animated series, it can be used at any time, either during the day or at night. When it is removed, the user may or may not have some memories or almost none of the things that his or her alter ego did when you used the mask, or think that it was all a dream. Due to the time that the user was using the mask, he or she can get very tired and exhausted after using the power of manipulation of reality of the Toonforce type as a side effect, since the mask uses the user's mental energy to operate this kind of power. In the animated series, if the user stops acting as his alter ego and release many of their emotions, feelings and repressed thoughts of your subconscious and combines with his current personality, the mask only works for a few minutes and it melts on its own, leaving the user's face, since the deeper parts and suppressed the subconscious are needed to make the mask work in this individual, thus it does stop working in this person, even putting the mask on the face him or her again. If the user decides to crack down on those repressed parts back into your subconscious, the mask return running in this individual again.